marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-13625)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-13625 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with white streak | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Caldecott County, Mississippi | Creators = High Moon Studios | First = | Quotation = Deadpool, quit foolin' around. | Speaker = Rogue | QuoteSource = Deadpool (video game) | HistoryText = The history of this Rogue seemingly followed the same path of her Earth-616 counterpart's. She was one of the X-Men in a mission to stop Mr. Sinister. They followed the villain to the sewers of New York City, where they found a dismembered Deadpool who had tried to make Sinister pay him the money Chance White owed him, a corrupt media mogul Sinister killed after he became useless for his plan. After reassembling Wilson, Wolverine told him they could use his help in their mission, for which Deadpool asked to be allowed to fly the Blackbird, Wilson was finally permitted to pilot the jet, after Wolverine didn't let him numerous times in the past. Rogue was heavily injured along with the rest of the X-Men when Deadpool recklessly crashed the Blackbird in Genosha. At some point, she and the other X-Men woke up and continued their journey to find Sinister. Rogue accidentally crashed in mid-air with Deadpool, who was using a modified Sentinel boot to get faster to Mr. Sinister, because her flying abilities were being nullified by Sinister. They crashed in an old Genoshan prison, and Rogue was captured by Blockbuster. Deadpool started looking for Rogue, hoping that after saving her, he would get a kiss. Rogue was brought to an arena where Blockbuster was going to kill her. Deadpool went there, managed to kill Blockbuster and saved Rogue. Rogue needed to heal, and Deadpool decided to give her his healing factor through skin contact, by kissing her. Deadpool's powers, abilities and even his inner voices were absorbed by Rogue, who recovered while Deadpool fell unconscious. Rogue took Wade's mask and started killing Sinister's goons who came to fight her, the inner voices specifically appreciated the fact of being inside a woman. Wade left the scene when he accidentally exploded a grenade near him, collapsing the ground below him. Rogue presumably defeated all of the enemies present and later reunited with the X-Men, at one point, she lost the abilities of Deadpool. She and the X-Men were later helped by Deadpool when he pointed them out where to go in order to arrive to Magento's citadel. When the X-Men arrived, Deadpool had already dealt with Sinister's forces, and Sinister himself angrily confronted him, quickly subduing the X-Men using concussive blasts. Anna Marie and the rest of his team regained consciousness right after Deadpool had killed Sinister once and for all. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Anna Marie of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Anna Marie of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Gloves to prevent her from accidentally taking someone's powers and abilities. | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = None; formerly two Beauroyre Blades. | Notes = Voiced by Melissa Disney | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Darkholme Family